


the beach

by allpine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, i def was not listening to the neighborhood while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpine/pseuds/allpine
Summary: i think i could see the beach, i know what’s underneath, i need you here with me
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 17





	the beach

If the ocean is here, if the sand is trickling into the crevices of your feet, and if your hands are touching the water, then where is Eren looking at? If all this is here, then why is he looking into the distance, with his eyes overlooking the water? 

All this pain, all this suffering… was for what? To you, nothing. But to your partner...you didn’t want to know what he was thinking. And even if you had an idea, the thought of it sent shivers to your spine. 

This was your dream. Seeing the ocean and tasting the salty water was your dream ever since Armin told you when you were all kids. That childlike innocence and curiosity you shared with them was something so precious and yet, you took it all for granted. The only worries you had were minuscule compared to when you started to grow up. 

Now that you’ve experienced the beach for a bit, it all seems like a fever dream. A dream that feels good and terrible and sickening, and it left you knowing that there was more to worry about later on. 

Again, for the hundredth time, you look over to Eren, still keeping his thoughts to himself. “Are you okay?” you ask him, knowing that he really isn’t but decide to ask him anyway. 

“...For now,” he sighs out. A small breeze sweeps against his long, brown locks of hair. You can’t help but reach out to caress it softly with your wet hand. 

“I’m sure you have a lot on your mind right now but,” you take your hand and turn his cheek to face you, “we should enjoy this moment for now.” 

He looks at you with a pained look, a somber expression enveloping his face as he stares into the distance again. “Just for a moment?” 

“Just for a moment.” 

And for a moment, the two of you revel in the waters of the beach, forgetting about the world you knew, and the world you were about to destroy alongside him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short, i've been wanting to write something for eren (just for him)  
> -also i was in my feels so that's why this came out haha


End file.
